Baal's Corruption
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: With Laharl slowly dying, will Flonne find a way to save him? Part 2 of the Baal series im making. Enjoy.
1. Rebirth of pain

Laharl started hearing voices as his eyes opened a little. He turned his head towards a door as he heard Flonne talking to someone in another room. All he could see were the heads of shadows from the glass window on the door. He couldn't really hear what they were talking about, but he could make out a few words.

"I…how could….what…of…" Was all he could hear Flonne say before he passed out again. When he woke up again, he could see Flonne smiling at his side.

"Hey he's awake!" Said Flonne joyfully. Laharl tried to get up, but Flonne gently pushed him back down again. "No Laharl. You need to rest longer. We don't know if your fully healed yet." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Wha…what happened?" He asked as he was trying to remember.

"Well…you umm…you sorta well…how am I suppose to explain this?" Flonne stammered as she was trying to think of a way to explain things.

"You died." Laharl glanced to where the mysterious voice came from. It was Saria. Laharl shot a weird look on his face as he remembered her from his previous encounter. She always said things about stuff, but was never really sure if she was right about what she said or whatever. Laharl looked shocked and confused though at what she meant.

"What do you mean I 'died'?" Laharl questioned. Flonne rummaged through her pockets as she took out a grey feather.

"I saved you with this." She said, giving him the feather.

"A feather?" Laharl asked with a confused expression.

"It's a phoenix feather." Flonne replied. "I got them from Death Peak when I was trying to get that gift for you. I had a little extra."

"Then where are we?" Laharl asked.

"You're inside my mansion." Answered Saria. "I was on my way to challenge you to a rematch, which I obviously would've won, for the title of Overlord, and then I saw Flonne carrying you. At first I thought she killed you, which I found weird because she never usually likes fighting."

"And I still don't." Flonne said, reassuring what Saria said.

"But now's not the time for celebration. With the poison in you, I don't know how long the feather will keep you ali…" Saria was trying to say before Laharl interrupted.

"What do you mean 'poison'?" Laharl said angrily as he got back up again. He started to cough a bit, before feeling a little pale again.

"Laharl! You have to stay calm. The poison is still inside of you!" Flonne said, while trying to lean him back down in bed again. She pulled up the covers to keep him warm.

Laharl coughed. "What's going on? When was I poisoned?" Saria turned away a bit.

"It happened when Etna poisoned you. She mixed mandragora weeds with the wrong ingredients for her sleep potion. I don't know what she added, but I'm afraid I can't cure it either." She said a bit sadly. She pounded her fist to a wall. "This isn't fair! The one time I'm ready to take your title, you die from poison! I can't even tell if I get it for killing or she does from poisoning you!" Saria shouted.

"We have found a way to neutralize the poison a bit, but…" Said Flonne with a bit of a disappointed expression.

Laharl was starting to feel horrible. His head felt like it was spinning in circles, never stopping. He groaned as he felt the pain in his stomach. "Ahh! But what?!" He shouted from the pain.

"The only way to get a way to neutralize it is to get another one of Etna's poisons." Saria answered. "That's the only way I can make something to stabilize the poison from killing you."

"But in order to do that…" Laharl coughed, moaning a bit more as the pain started hurting.

"The only way to do that is to go back into the castle and steal it from her room." Answered Flonne, trying to keep Laharl from talking anymore to save his strength.

Laharl coughed hard before speaking again. "I'm..going to get it…" He tried saying, trembling from the toxin a bit as he tried getting up.

"No, I'm going." Answered Saria. "If Flonne goes, she has a good chance to get captured. And if you go, your got a good chance of dying quicker without Flonne's healing magic…Or was it faster?" Saria questioned. Flonne and Laharl both had a sweat drop behind their head. "Either way, I got a few connections in the castle. I should be able to get it from there before the guards suspect anything."

Suddenly, Laharl started screaming in pain, tightening his chest with his arms. "GAH! Make it stop!" He was tossing and turning about as it hurt. Saria grabbed his arms trying to keep him from moving.

"Flonne! Use your healing magic. If he keeps freaking out like this the poison will kill him faster!" Saria shouted.

"Right. Mega Heal!" Flonne yelled as a green light surrounded Laharl. Soon, the pain was lifted, and Laharl was able to stop squirming from his sudden agony.

"Fine." Laharl shouted. "But be quick about it…Ohhh…" He moaned as he felt the pain coming back little by little. Flonne went and came back to the kitchen with a wet wash cloth. Even though the poison didn't make him feel like he was running a fever, she hoped it would be somewhat soothing, helping him calm down a tiny bit.

"Remember Flonne, you have to stay here till I get back, don't even think about going outside. The house is pretty big, so should soldiers come through the woods, find a place for Laharl and yourself to hide." She said as she opened the door to the outside. Flonne nodded as Saria walked out the door.

"Wait!" Flonne shouted before Saria left and closed the door.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Saria curiously.

"Do you know why the guards are after me?" Flonne asked with a hopeful look on her face, expecting an answer.

"By my guess, they're blaming you for Baal's release. It's just a guess though, so there may be another reason that they're after you." She answered.

"Ok, good luck." Flonne cheered a bit, waving as Saria left.

"Flonne?" He moaned as he tried to talk.

"Yes Laharl?" Flonne replied.

"Thanks…." He said softly as he went back to sleep. Flonne smiled a bit at this. It was nice of Laharl to say as a way to cheer Flonne up a bit, even though he was infected with a deadly poison. As soon as Flonne saw that Laharl had fallen asleep again, her face went back to sadness. She sighed, feeling somewhat responsible for the whole thing. She looked at the door that Saria went through.

"Please hurry Saria." She said quietly.


	2. Determination and Deception

Flonne watched, a little depressed, as Laharl was groaning in pain while he was sleeping. She decided the poison would hold out for a bit, so she decided to check around the mansion for a few minutes.

As she looked around, she found a giant library full of different books. As she looked around the different books, one of them caught her eyes. It was a book on different kind of cures for diseases. She was amazed at the kinds of cures for diseases there were, but one of them got her attention the most; Poison sleep syndrome.

"Weird, why would Saria have say she didn't know any cure if it's right here in the library." Flonne said to herself. Now that she thought of it, she found it weird that Saria would mention soldiers if no one else knows about the mansion this far in the woods.

Suddenly, she heard the door burst open, shocking her as to whether or not Laharl was safe. As she went back to the room, Laharl was nowhere to be soon, giving her a worried look. When she went to the door she heard open, she saw Laharl a few feet from the door. He was slouching a bit, still holding his stomach, and scraping his feet while moving. It was raining, which worried Flonne more, as his poison might worsen in this type of weather.

"Laharl!" Flonne shouted as she ran to the sick demon. As she got there, Laharl collapsed on his stomach, coughing tremendously. As Flonne tried to grab his arm to lift him up, Laharl just tugged away.

"Let go of me now!" He shouted as he tried getting back to his feet.

"Laharl, you're not well. You have to get back to bed." She said in a somewhat sad tone.

"I don't care! That Xeta had us set up, and I'm not stopping until I kill him!" Laharl yelled as he started moving, not getting that far before falling again from the pain. He grunted as his stomach started hurting again.

"Mega Heal!" Flonne shouted as the green light relieved Laharl of his pain.

"Thanks, but I'm still going!" he shouted as he tried standing.

"Laharl, you can kill him if you want, but not until you get better! You're gonna die if you go in your current state." Flonne yelled as she grabbed him, putting her arm around one of his and over his neck, to help him get up.

"Grr! I told you I'm…"Laharl coughed tremendously as he was trying to finish his sentence.

"Please Laharl, I don't want you to die!" Flonne yelled. Laharl noticed he eyes starting to get watery as she yelled. Laharl sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as I get better I'm going to the castle, got it?!" He shouted.

"Of course, just get better first." Flonne said smiling a bit. As they walked inside however, Laharl's ears heard something behind them. As he looked back, he saw a fire moving towards him. He knew what it was.

"Flonne, we gotta hide now!" shouted Flonne still looking at the increasing light. It was a group of soldiers from the castle carrying torches in order to keep warm. They were headed right for Saria's mansion, with Saria leading them with a bit of an upset look on her face.

Flonne looked back shocked. Luckly, they hadn't noticed them, and ran back inside.

"Saria betrayed us! Errg…" Laharl grunted as pain started coming back.

"Keep your voice down a bit Laharl, shouting's apparently only making things worse for you." Flonne said a bit worriedly. As she looked around, she saw large door leading to a room. As she walked over carrying Laharl, she heard Saria talking outside the front door.

"And this is my mansion. Isn't it a beauty?" Saria said looking at the soldiers.

Flonne found it strange though, the accent in Saria's voice sounded a bit loud, which Flonne found strange though. Why someone would talk in a loud enough voice letting the people inside know they were here? Either way, Flonne continued walking Laharl to the room. Just as she got through and closed the door, she heard the front door opening at the same time.

"Ah, here is the inside of my mansion." She said, loud enough for Flonne to hear through the door. As Flonne looked around, she found a wardrobe, just wide enough for both Flonne and Laharl to hide in. She heard Laharl pass out as she closed the wardrobe with them inside. She rested his head on her legs, cross legged to make sure he was comfortable enough.

"Alright! Let's search them out troops!" Said one of the soldiers as all of them raised their swords in cheer. Saria stopped for a moment, waving both her arms as if wanting them to stop.

"W-wait! You can't go through here!" Said Saria a little nervously.

"Why not?" Asked the guard with a little suspicion.

"Because…because this place is booby trapped! I have all rooms set with traps just in case of burglary." She said, trying to make an excuse. "If you wanna find them, you're all gonna have to follow me. Otherwise, you have a fat chance of getting killed by the traps in this place."

Flonne heard footsteps, making her extremely nervous.

"I'll check this room first." Saria said as she opened the door.

"And why should we let you check the rooms by yourself?" Asked the guard, questioning her in a strange gesture.

"Because this is my room! I don't want you perverts going through anything in here." Said Saria a little angry.

As she walked in, she closed the door tightly behind her. Flonne was extremely frightened as she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Then, she went terrified as the footsteps stopped in front of the wardrobe. She went wide eyed as Saria opened the door, looking right at them.

"Did you find anything in there?" Asked the soldiers still outside the room. Saria grew a wide smile.


	3. Rapids of Death

Flonne closed her eyes nervously, holding Laharl's head as she knew they were found. Every second Saria was looking at her, he heart beated faster. The guards banged on the door again.

"Hey, Saria! Did you find them or not." Asked the guard in a bit of an angrier tone.

"No, there not in here at all." Saria shouted a reply. Flonne looked at her, shocked a little bit, before she smiled. She knew Saria didn't plan on ratting them out. "It's a good thing too. If they went through here, they would've noticed the raft I have attached to the river. If they took it, they would've ended up in Joutinhiem…or maybe it was somewhere else?" Flonne gasped a bit, relieved. Saria winked at her.

"Thank you." Flonne said sincerely. Saria handed her a medallion. "What's this for?" Flonne asked questionably. It had a weird marking of the wings of a manticore on the sides, on the top was a soldier's sword, and on the bottom was the staff of a mage.

"It's the symbol of the blade knight. All demons who go to the castle there to train in swords and spells receive it as a token, allowing them to return at any time. Show it to the people at the front gate, they'll handle the rest." She whispered to her as opened her window carefully. "And be sure to stay on the river." She warned.

"Why, what happens if we get off somewhere else?" Flonne asked.

"…I can't remember." Saria said, rubbing her chin in thought. Flonne shot a not-so-surprised look at her. Suddenly they heard banging again.

"Saria! Are you coming or not?" The guard asked impatiently.

"Oh pipe down; I'm just making sure they didn't steal anything." She said sighed a bit after. "I'll distract them for as long as I can, get to the river go to Joutinhiem as fast as you can. And be careful, your going to be crossing a snowy field for a few minutes before you'll end up there." She said as she grabbed a blanket, handing it to Flonne. "If Laharl gets even a cold, that mixed with the poison already could make matters worse."

"Thank you again Saria." She said as she grabbed Laharl. She shook him around a bit before he woke up.

"Ahh, what the?" He said, surprised at where he was.

"I'll explain later." Flonne said as she jumped on a shed right under the window. Laharl jumped not to long after.

"Good luck!" Saria shouted as she waved to them. As she watched, Laharl and Flonne hoped into the boat. Flonne untied it to the pole it was attached to, and they started sailing down the river using the paddles they found in the boat.

Suddenly, the door burst open. The guards gasped as they saw Saria glaring at them, in addition to the two running away.

"Traitor! The Overlord will have your head for this!" The guard shouted as they all pulled out their swords.

"Tch, I'm sorry but I don't think he'll be having anyone's head today." Saria said as she rushed right at them, pulling out her sword.

As Flonne and Laharl paddled down, they heard an explosion inside of Saria's room.

"Saria!" Flonne screamed, terrified whether or not Saria survived the explosion.

"Keep paddling!" Laharl shouted as they continued rafting down.

Flonne and Laharl kept rafting for quite a while. They finally came to some rapids as they heard felt the water rushing faster. Not long after, Flonne noticed Laharl starting to breathe hard.

"Umm Laharl? Mabey you should take a break." Flonne said a bit worried.

Laharl started breathing a bit heavier as he spoke. "I…told you…I'm fine…" he yelled, concentrating on the river.

"But Laharl, the poison!" Flonne said, trying to remind him of his limits.

"I told you I'm f…Aggh!" He screamed from the pain he was feeling inside his heart. As he screamed, he moved the paddle accidently, causing their raft to swirl out of control. They started hitting rocks and edges of the river, as they held on for their lives.

What Flonne saw ahead shocked her. A large pile rocks were clustered together, making it impossible to get past without hitting them.

"Hang on to something!" She screamed as Laharl noticed the rocks ahead. With a loud crash, they both fell out of the raft, into the running rapids that kept moving them. As soon as Flonne fell into the water, she resurfaced looking for Laharl, knowing that he wouldn't be able to survive such conditions with the pain he was still feeling.

"Laharl!" She screamed, as the rapids kept moving. She looked around back and forth, until she finally saw him. He was floating above water, but he was unconscious. She swam to him as fast as she could, against the rapids that were pushing her back. As she reached for Laharl, he sunk down into the river.

She panicked. She took a deep breath as she swam under the river, holding her breath, trying to get to Laharl. All she could see was him and the air bubbles coming from his mouth as he was drowning.

Finally, she managed to grab the scarf around him. It had enough grip on it to be pulled without coming off of Laharl. As she resurfaced, as luck would have it, she managed to find a large rock for her to grab on. As soon as she did, she pulled Laharl up onto the land the rock was connected to.

She started getting watery eyes, as she noticed he wasn't breathing, but still had a heart beat.

"What should I do?" She asked herself depressed. Then, it struck her what she would have to do to save him, even though if he found out, he would go completely insane. She had to give him mouth to mouth…


	4. Demon Allies

Flonne sighed as she knew what she had to do to save Laharl. She sat on her knees next to Laharl's chest.

"One, two, three!" She said as she pressed his chest each time. Then she took a deep breath, and blew into his mouth. She put her head to his chest to see if he was breathing yet. Nothing.

"One, two, three!" She said again, repeating the same process, and ending in the same results. She was starting to get worried as to whether or not she could save him. She tried one more time.

"One, two, three!" he pressed against his chest again. She took a longer inhale as she was gathering air. She leaned forward and blew into his mouth as much as she could.

As she was blowing, Laharl's eyes started to open. He was shocked at what Flonne was doing. He grabbed her head and pushed her away a bit.

"AHHH!" He screamed as he grabbed his throat, as if he was choking. "What the hell were you doing?!" Laharl stammered.

"It was CPR. It was the only way to save your life." Flonne said softly.

"You kissed me! And what the hell is CPR?!" Laharl asked, still making a big deal over it. Suddenly, he screamed in agony as his stomach started to hurt. "Aggh…Flonne, use your healing now!" He shouted in pain.

"Right…" She said as she was looking around. Her face went nervous as she couldn't find her staff. "Uh oh…" Flonne said a little upsetting.

"Erg….why uh oh?" Laharl shouted, still having his arm clenched over his chest.

"I think we lost all our stuff when we fell out of the raft." She said as she rummaged through her pockets. She sighed as she saw she still had the emblem Saria gave her.

"GAhh! What the hell am I suppose to do then?!" He shouted as he was throbbing tremendously, rolling on the side of his chest from the pain.

"I'm sorry Laharl. I wish I knew what to do to help you." She said a bit sad. Laharl suddenly roared from his pain. It was so loud, an echo could be heard from his own shouting. It even caused some demon birds to fly away in fear.

Just then, Laharl's hearing picked up a strange noise from the woods. As he got on his knees, still wobbly from the pain he was enduring, he saw a shadow move from a tree to another tree within a second. He knew that they were not alone anymore.

"Flonne…Erg…get out of here…" He said as he started to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Something's out there. It's following us. It must've been able to find the source when I roared loudly." Laharl said as he coughed. A bit of blood was drooling from his mouth, which made Flonne gasp. She knew that the poison in him was starting to get worse.

"I'm not gonna leave you Laharl." She said as she put her arm around him, helping him get up. "Just because you can't run doesn't mean I should leave you." She said as she tried running as walking as fast as she could, getting away from whatever it was.

As they walked, Laharl could hear more of the same noises in different parts of the woods. He knew whatever was after him wasn't by itself. Soon, Flonne came to a giant boulder as Laharl started to scream again.

"GAH! Flonne...just get out of here. Even if we outrun it, it'll know where we are from the sounds of my yelling." Laharl said as he leaned back against the giant rock.

"I told you I'm not gonna leave you!" She said as her eyes started to get watery. Suddenly, the mysterious stalkers jumped down from the tree. It was three Nekomatas', a demon part of the Kit Cat demon race. They were all about Laharl's size. One of them raised their paw's, revealing it's razor sharp nails, ready to attack Flonne and Laharl.

Laharl grunted as he put his arm around his chest, gritting his teeth from the pain. Flonne knew that he wouldn't be able to continue without her help, and she wouldn't be able to leave him behind. She stood up, stretching her arms to her sides as a sign to keep them from getting through.

"Flonne..." Laharl said softly before he passed out from the pain. Flonne looked back as he did this, before looking back at the Nekomatas.

"If you want to get to Laharl you have to go through me!" She shouted, determined not to let any of them get past her. One of the Kit Kats took this as a challenge, and lunged right at her. Flonne closed her eyes, awating the attack she was about to feel.

A few seconds passed before Flonne heard the sound of the Neko meowing as if sad. Flonne opened one of her eyes as she saw a huge arm over her head, holding the Neko in place. As she turned around, she gasped as it turned out it wasn't a boulder at all! It was an Ekim, a stone golem.

"You guys never learn do you?" The stone golem said, still holding the Kit Kat.

As Flonne looked back at the Neko, still struggling to get free, she saw the other two turning around about to run, before a Cait Sith, a higher rank of the Kit Kat species, jumped down looking angry at them. This Kit Kat was about a foot and a half taller than the other 3, and about half a foot taller than Flonne. The other two Kit Kats that were looking at her hugged each other, frightened.

"There you three are! How many times do I have to tell you not to bother the humanoid demons?!" She shouted at them. As she looked up at the one the Ekim was holding, she grew a curious face, as she saw Flonne and Laharl. Flonne looked a bit nervous as the Cait Sith looked Laharl and herself.

"You can let her go now Thunk. Thanks for your assistance." The Cait Sith said with a smile. Thunk bowed as a reply, it was their species way of nodding since their heads are sunk down into their bodies. Let go of the Kit Kat, who fell on her back from squirming around. Thunk then pulled himself out of the ground, and hopped away, making some tremors as he moved.

As the Kit Kat got up, she looked at the blue Cait Sith with an upset expression on it's face.

"Now the three of you apologize to the two demons now!" she shouted at the Kit Kats. The three Nekotamas turned around and bowed as a way to apologize. "Good." Said the Cait Sith. "Now go back to the village before you get into anymore trouble." She said with a calmer voice.

As the three Kit Kats jumped into the trees, the Cait Sith walked torwards Flonne and Laharl.

"Sorry about that." Apologized the Cait Sith. "They're still cubs at their age, so they tend to pick on any prey they can find."

Flonne sighed as she was relieved from the sudden heart attack she felt like she was about to have. "It's ok." She replied accepting her apology. "I'm just glad no one got hurt." She said with a bit of a smile.

The Cait Sith put it's paw forward, wanting to shake hands. "I'm Amy. Those three little trouble makers that bothered you were just kids."

Flonne smiled. "I'm Flonne." She replied, shaking Amy's hand. Amy looked at Laharl as she heard him cough, seeing a little bit of blood coming from his mouth.

"Oh my...Is he going to be ok?" Amy asked a bit worried.

Flonne's face went to depression as she closed her eyes, nodding sideways as a no. "He's been poisoned. We were rafting down the river to get to Joutinhiem to find a way to help him, but we crashed into the rocks, and lost our raft. I need to find a way to temporarily stop the poison until we get there. I lost my staff with the raft, so I can't use any of my magic to focus on the source of the pain." She said a bit sadly.

Amy felt sorry for the two demons, and then grew a smile as she got an idea. She put two of her sharp nails together from her paw and whistled. Flonne felt the wind start to pick up as she noticed something was blocking the sun. As she looked up, she saw a dragon coming down. It made a thump noise as it finally landed.

"You call Amy?" Asked the dragon looking at her.

Amy nodded. She picked up Laharl as she set him on the dragon's back. "Ted, I need you to take this demon to the village's hospital. He's been poisoned, and we need a way to stop it for the time being." She said.

"Very well, but what about the other one?" Ted asked as he looked at the fallen angle. Flonne took a step back, looking at the dragon nervously.

"I'll take her to the village myself, just get this guy rushed over asap." She said as she tapped the dragons head. The dragon started to beat his wings as he was starting to fly. As Flonne watched, he flew into the sky, heading straight of where he was facing, before he was out of Flonne's sight.

Amy got on one of her knees. "Hop on." She said, getting ready to go. As soon as Flonne got on her back, Amy leaped into the trees, hoping from one branch to another. Flonne's fair was being blown back from the wind. After a few short seconds, they finally stopped at the biggest tree in the woods. Flonne looked up surprised, as it was at least 20 feet tall and wide.

"We're here." Amy said as she had Flonne jump from her back.

"Umm...where's here?" Flonne asked a bit confused. All she could see were trees, trees, and more tress. Amy pulled a branch, as if it was a lever. Flonne watched in amazement, as the front of the tree revealed a secret entrance. On the other side, Flonne saw many monster demons around, in a village.

Amy pointed to the town with her paw. "Welcome to Calamity Woods, the only demon monster town you'll find anywhere in the Netherworld." She said cheerfully.


	5. The Land Of Demon Monsters

As Flonne walked inside the wooden tree with Amy, the entrance behind her closed with a thump. As Flonne looked around curiously, she took a glance at different areas around the town, on her way to the hospital.

On her first glance, she saw a couple of monster kids wrestling with each other. One of them was a Nekomata. It had green fur and paws like the three she met earlier had. The other was a Lilum, a Succubus demon. It had reddish-pink hair, a dark pointed tail that kinda looked liked Flonne's, and had pitch black wings. The Lilum managed to pin down the Neko for a few seconds, holding it by the arms so it couldn't break free. But, being a part cat type of demon, the Neko managed to use it's feet to grab the Lilum's tail, and pull it off. The Neko was on the Lilum not long after.

As Flonne glanced again, she saw a couple of demons marketing. They were selling mostly meat products and such, buying it with Hl money.

"Ah, here we are." Amy said cheerfully. As Flonne looked up, she saw a red plus sign above the door, indicating it was a hospital. The building itself was actually inside of another giant tree. Flonne looked into the sky, seeing a large branch being used as a landing pad. As she stared, she saw the dragon carrying Laharl land. He was soon grabbed by two Spirit demons, and lifted onto a stretcher before being carried inside.

"It looks like Laharl made it here as well." Flonne said, a little relieved.

As they walked inside, Flonne noticed how quiet it was. There were only a few demons here and there, aside from the people who worked at the counters. As they got near the counters, she saw a couple demons talking looking at her, before turning away as if they were minding there own business. Flonne grew a bit of a worried look from this. As Amy looked at where Flonne was looking, she knew what the problem was.

"Just stay close Flonne." Amy said, as Flonne looked at her with a curious look. "Most demons detest the humanoid type, and usually don't welcome them. No need to worry though, as you've seen yourself, the hospital is clear. The worst they would normally try to do is... run you out of town, but that's never happened before." She said smiling, trying to make Flonne feel a little bit better.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" The demon monster at the counter asked. It was an Imp, part of the winged demon species.

"Oh sorry." Amy said a little embarrassed, forgetting they were at the counter. "We're looking for someone to help the demon who just arrived here. His name is Laharl."

"Let's see... I believe he's being checked out by Doctor Skir. He's on the third floor, end of the hall. Room 331." The Imp said, looking at it's computer data. "Oh dear..."

Flonne gasped a little, wondering was wrong. "What is it? She asked.

"It appears the demon has Sleeping poison syndrome if this stuff is accurate." The demon replied while reading off the computer. Flonne grew a depressed face as she looked down. Amy saw this and started to get a little angry.

"We already know that!" She yelled a little bit, looking back and forth between the Imp and Flonne, as if giving him a sign about saying that in front of the fallen angle. The Imp grew a worried look, seeing as he got the demon a little concerned.

"Uh...Not to worry though." The imp said, trying to keep Flonne from getting upset. "It says he's currently fine." The said stuttering a bit. Flonne sighed.

"That's good to know." Flonne said, sounding a little more cheerful. "Thank you for the information." Said Flonne as Amy led her to a large hole in the wall. Flonne looked around a bit confused, it looked pretty much like another inside of a tree. As she looked up, she saw opened spaces the shape of doors, a few feet wide, a new one every 10 feet about.

Suddenly, Flonne felt a long root grabbing her hand. "What's happening?!" She asked, panicking a bit. She struggled to the weird thing off of her, but it just kept sliding around her hand until it was tied in a knot around her wrist. "Amy help me!" Flonne yelled still trying to get the strange root off of her.

"Relax." Amy said calmly. Flonne looked at her confused, until she saw she had a root around her wrist too. "It's just part of the elevator." She said as she pointed up. As Flonne looked, she saw Treants above her, using their arms as rope to pull the people up.

"Oh..." Flonne said, sighing deeply from being relieved. For a second, she was having a Da Sha Vue moment from Death peak. She was so happy to see everything was fine.

"What floor do you need to go to?" One of the Treants yelled down asking.

"Third floor please." Amy replied, putting her other paw to the side of her mouth to help sound a bit louder. Flonne gently felt the roots pulling her up, off her feet. As she was being lifted, she began to grow a little bit nervous as they went higher.

"It helps if you don't look down you know?" Amy said trying to comfort her. "Don't worry too much. All first timers get a little nervous on these things. It took me more than a year to stop scratching the roots off just to break free." She said smiling. Flonne chuckled a bit at this. As they reached the third floor, Flonne could feel the vones swinging them a little bit, as a way to get their footing on the floor. As soon as both of them made it, Flonne felt her hands being released, she watched as the roots went all the way to the top of the tree. After a few minutes of walking, Amy stopped.

"Ahh, here we are room 331." She said, looking at the sign. As she opened the door, Flonne saw a Chernobog, a Shadow demon, levitating an orb above Laharl's body. It was giving off a few pieces of light as the Doctor concentrated.

"Ahh, you're here." Said Skir as he the orb came back onto his arm. "You're friend here seems to be quite stable, but mostly because he's asleep." Skir said as he reached for one of the medical cabinets.

"Is there anyway for you to cure him?" Flonne asked hoping, putting her hands together as if praying for a yes.

"Unfortunately, I can not. Not unless I know exactly what was put inside the poison to start with." He answered a bit disappointingly. He grabbed a from the cabinet. Using his power, he set the jar on the counter, then levitated the substance inside of it. He then added a strange looking plant into it, before levitating it until it spun around really fast, and the plant had dissolved into the liquid. Afterwards, Skir put the liquid back inside the jar and gave it to Flonne.

"What's this for?" Flonne asked curiously. She heard Laharl moan in pain as he started to open his eyes.

"Oh...where am I?" He asked himself. He looked around, a little shocked, being in a completely different place than he was at before.

"Laharl!" Flonned yelled with joy, giving him a hug.

"Ow easy, easy!" He shouted as his stomach was starting to hurt from being pressed on.

"Oh sorry." Flonne apologized with a bit of a chuckle.

"The medicine should help temporarily disable the flow of the poison. At least until you get to Joutinhiem. Use this again if needed. And make sure he drinks the whole potion. It'll only work if there's a large enough dose." The doctor said looking at Flonne.

"Thank you both so much for your help." Flonne said bowing. "Laharl?" Flonne asked, wanting him to thank them as well. Laharl just looked away.

"Ya, thanks I guess..." he said sighing.

Out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion in a part of the woods. It shook the entire hospital, as everything shook violently.

"What's happening?!" Amy asked trying to get her grip on the wall.

As Laharl looked outside he gasped. "Damnit! They're already here." He said, gritting his teeth.

Outside, he saw an entire army of Dullahan setting fire to the forest, using the poor prinnies as bombs.

"No no wait dood!" shouted one of the prinnies as he was being thrown. "I just got a raise!" He shouted before he exploded.

"You two have got to get out of here!" Amy shouted opening the door. "Follow me, I got an idea." As the two demons and the Doctor rushed out of the hall, their room had just exploded.

"That was close!" Flonne said shocked. As they reached the Helipad, Amy whistled. Ted had flown down just a few seconds after. She grabbed Flonne and Laharl and threw them on the dragon's back.

"Take these two to Joutinhiem as fast as you can!" Amy shouted.

"Aren't you coming with us Amy?" Flonne asked a bit concerned. Amy just nodded sideways a no, smiling a bit.

"I got to go help the three kids. They'd be in a panic attack if their parent wasn't around." She said, smiling while she pointed to herself.

"You mean...those Nekos were..." Flonne started to say before she gasped. Amy chuckled a little as she crossed her arms together.

"Yup, I'm a mother. Lucky aren't I?" She said. Suddenly another explosion shook the place. The dragon reacted quickly and flew into the sky. "Good luck you two. And Laharl, be a little nicer to your girlfriend please?" Laharl and Flonne blushed deeply.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He shouted still blushing. At the same time, Flonne spoke.

"He is not my boyfriend!" She shouted. They both looked at each other, and then looked away again.

"Oh please, I saw you two love birds kissing in the woods." Amy said smiling.

"It's called CPR!" Flonne said embarrassed.

"What's CPR?" Amy asked confused.

"That's what I asked and she still hasn't answered my question!" Laharl yelled.

"Oh, forget it." Flonne said, knowing reasoning with them would be poinless. The dragon started to fly away.

"Good luck Amy!" Flonne shouted waving goodbye.

"And don't get killed! You got kids for crying out loud." Laharl shouted sympathetic. Flonne was a bit surprised at his sympathy, but after what he's been through in his life she wasn't surprised.

"Bye!" Amy shouted waving. The last Flonne and Laharl saw of her was running inside the building.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was looking at the dragon flying in the sky with a scope. As he looked carefully, he saw Flonne and Laharl on it.

"What are your orders, my lord?" A soldier asked the figure.

The figure grew a wide grin.

"Follow them." He ordered as he folded his scope back and put it in his pocket. It was Xeta...


	6. A New Friend And Home

Behold people! This is the longest, greatest, most well thought out story you're ever going to read I made so far!

Audience just stares yawning

...also its going to be well detailed.

Audience gasps, one woman faints

____________________________________________________________________

It had been nearly an hour since Laharl and Flonne got on Ted and started flying. Flonne wondered a bit worried on the giant dragon's back while thinking of Amy.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Flonne asked Laharl, who was sitting on his side, bored.

"The hell I know. I don't even know what happened after you used yourself to shield me, idiot." Laharl yelled, a little irritated with the pain he was still feeling in his stomach.

Suddenly, they felt the dragon lurch up flying quickly into the sky, then swaying back down. Flonne and Laharl were hanging onto the dragon's scales on its back, screaming a bit from soaring straight up into the sky and came rushing back down, until it calmed down a little.

"Will you two stop fighting back there? It's fine to argue, but I hate it when people are nailing my tail!" Ted shouted, looking at them a bit. Flonne and Laharl looked at each other confused, then back at the dragon.

"But we're not pinching your tail." Flonne said a bit confused. "We're not even anywhere near it."

"Well something is, and it hurts." Replied Ted with a little bit of an angry attitude. Flonne carefully climbed down the dragon's back to find out what was causing it to get so angry. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. Underneath the dragon's tail, one of Amy's kids' were digging it's paws into the dragon's skin, looking down a bit terrified of the height.

"Laharl, come look!" Flonne said a little surprised. As Laharl went down, he was surprised as well to see the little Neko.

"Did you find what's wrong back there?" Ted asked.

"Yup. One of Neko's kids' grabbed onto your tail apparently. It must've happened when we weren't looking." Flonne said answering his question. She reached her hand down, trying to grab onto the Neko's paw. "Hey!" Flonne yelled down trying to get its attention. The little Neko looked up a bit curious at what was causing the noise. She was surprised as she saw Flonne's hand dangling down. As she grabbed onto it, her other paws fell off the dragon's tail.

Both Flonne and the Neko were both scared. Flonne grabbed the paw it had with her other hand, but was still struggling to pull it up.

"Laharl!" Flonne shouted a bit frantic. "Help me pull her up!" As Laharl reached down, the Neko grabbed it with it's other hand. Together, they managed to pull the Neko up before it lost it's grip. As the pulled it up, they sat in a triangle shape so there was enough room for each of them. The Neko looked at the two a bit depressed and nervous.

"I'm Flonne, what's your name?" Flonne asked happily trying to keep it calm. The Neko just looked at it nervously. "Uhh...What's your name?" Flonne asked again, hoping it would know what Flonne was trying to get it to say. The Neko just looked at it still nervous. "Why won't you say anything?"

"Tell us your name damnit!" Laharl said, shouting at the Neko. The Neko looked at him terrified, and jumped behind Flonne, wanting her in front for protection.

"Laharl, stop shouting at it. It's still a kid remember?" Flonne said in a calming voice, hoping it would help calm the Neko down a bit.

"It's just the way Nekos' are." Ted said, answering her question in place for the Neko. "Until they're about 1000 years old, they don't know any other language."

"Oh...well...does she even have a name?" Flonne asked looking at the dragon. The dragon just nodded a no as a reply. "Hmm...Doesn't have a name huh?" Flonne said to herself. She looked at the Neko who was scratching it's ear with its back feet. She then let out a long meowing noise yawning, giving Flonne an idea. "Oh, I know! Let's call her Meyu!" Flonne suggested excitedly. The Neko just jumped on her and starting licking her face, as a way of showing she liked the idea. "Hey, cut that out. That tickles." Flonne said giggling.

"Nekos' are always a playful demon at a young age, so they tend to play more than they do fight." Ted said, explaining for the Neko's childish behavior.

Laharl looked a little annoyed at the two. He grunted as he thrusted his arms onto his stomach from the pain coming back. "AARhg!" He screamed, gritting his teeth a bit.

"Laharl!" Flonne said a little shocked as she was getting Meyu off of her gently. "Do you want the medicine the doctor gave us?" She asked, hoping it would help him. Laharl just grunted, opening one of his eyes.

"Hurry up!" He shouted in pain, clenching his fist tightly to calm down. Flonne quickly dug through her pockets taking out the potion and giving it to Laharl. Laharl snatched it quickly, drinking the contents inside. He let a long drawn out sigh as he drank all that was inside.

"How do you feel?" Flonne asked.

"A little better..." Laharl started chattering his teeth a bit as he put his arms around himself. "Is it getting colder around here?" Laharl asked, seeing his own breath as he talked.

"Not surprised, we're in Joutinhiem fellows!" Ted said a bit excited. Flonne and Laharl looked over the edge. Off to the distance, they saw the town of Joutinhiem.

"Wow." Flonne said, amazed at the sight of the town. It was a peaceful looking town, smoke coming from a few chimneys, a few people walking here and there, and the thing that really surprised her was the enormous castle in the middle of the town.

"That's the academy your gonna want to head to." Ted said, as if reading Flonne's mind about her curiosity of the castle. "The people here are really nice, I don't think you should have any problems here."

"Oh great, more love freaks! The only problem I'm having right now is how damn cold it is!" Laharl shouted, shaking a bit. As Meyu saw this, she got an idea. She hopped onto Laharl's lap and curled up to his chest. "Hey! Get off of me!" Laharl said angrily. Flonne giggled, making a fist covering her fist a bit to keep

"Ahh, she's just trying to help." Flonne said smiling. Meyu just meowed cheerfully as a reply.

"Ok guys, hold on, were about to descend." The dragon said stopping in the air. The dragon carefully descended as to make sure he didn't drop too fast, or the three on his back would fall off. After a few short seconds the dragon finally landed as the three of them hopped off.

"Thanks for the ride Ted." Flonne said.

"What should I do about Meyu?" Ted asked, looking at the Kit Kat about Laharl's height.

"Take her back to her damn mother." He said, crossing his arms over. Meyu was crossing her arms over too, pretending to talk mimicking him. Laharl just looked at Meyu who kept doing what he did.

"But you can't bring her back! It was under attack when we left, it'll be too dangerous for her." Flonne said with a worried look on her face. Flonne smiled as she got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we have her stay with us? At least until Laharl gets an antidote, then we can go back and save everyone else." Meyu meowed cheerfully agreeing to the idea.

"Fine but if that stupid thing coughs up hair balls I swear I'm going to kill it!" Laharl said, looking angrily at Meyu. Meyu just stuck her tong.

"Well then, I'm going to head back. I need to see Amy and the others are ok." Ted said as he rose from the ground. As he flew into the sky, Flonne and Meyu waved goodbye.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Laharl yelled, walking to the castle past Flonne and Meyu.

Not long after, they finally reached the center of the city. It was getting pretty late, as the sun had already gone down.

"Wow, big door." Flonne said surprised as she looked up at the 20 foot door.

"Hey, open up!" Laharl shouted banging on the door. He started to feel the pain coming from his stomach again as blood dripped from his mouth. Flonne looked shocked as it was more than usual. A small rectangle shaped eye piece on the door opened. All they could see were a pair of blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" The stranger asked.

"We need help. Laharl is poisoned and I need to find someone who can cure him." Flonne said, in a small begging tone. The stranger's eyes looked at Laharl. It could see the blood dripping from his mouth as he kneeled in pain. It's eyes went a little depressed.

"Look, I'd love to help you, but we can't really let anyone in here without some sort of sign that they were here as students before." The stranger said, a bit depressed. Flonne went through her pockets taking out the emblem.

"Would this count?" She asked. The stranger's eyes went wide as she saw this gasping.

"I never knew you were friends with such a high ranking knight." It said as it closed the eye piece. A few seconds later, the three of them heard the door opening. As they peered inside, they saw the stranger they were talking to was a female Blade Knight.

"Please, come in. I shall escort you to your rooms for the night and establish a meeting for this." She said bowing as they came in.

"Hmph, finally some respect." Laharl said as the three of them walked inside the giant castle.

Flonne, Laharl, and Meyu looked around surprised. They saw a bunch of different people from Blade Knights, Warriors, and different types of Mages. They were surprised as they saw all the people around them before they were getting stared at.

"Over here please." The Blade Knight said as she escorted them up a flight of stairs and down a hall. "Please excuse the staring. We're not really used to people who aren't Warriors or Mages." She said trying to talk in an apologizing tone.

"That's ok." Flonne said accepting her apology. "We've been getting that from everyone." She said as the Blade Knight opened the door.

"Please enjoy your stay. We're sorry but we only have two beds per room." She said a little upset as she walked away. As the Flonne and Laharl entered, Meyu yawned loudly, as she hoped onto a bed curling around in a small ball to get comfortable.

"Get off my bed you dumb cat!" Laharl shouted as he flew the covers off to get the Kit Kat off his bed. Afterwards, he set the covers back on and went into the bed. Meyu looked a little sad, as she looked at the bed Laharl was sleeping in and the one Flonne was sleeping in. Her eyes started to get a little bit watery.

"Don't worry." Flonne said happily. "You can sleep on my bed with me." Flonne said as she patted an area for Meyu to sleep on. Meyu meowed in joy as she hopped onto the bed and curled up. She yawned one more time before going to sleep.

"What do you think tomorrow is going to be like?" Flonne asked Laharl.

"The hell I know. All I know is that the sooner I get cured, the sooner I'm going to kill Xeta." He said as he started to doze off. Flonne laid her head down on her pillow. She was in thought as to how long Laharl could live for before the poison killed him. She also thought about the army pursuing them, worried if they were going to catch up. She shrugged these problems off as she went to sleep.

However, on a mountain not that far from here, Xeta was smiling as he saw the castle.

"We finally have him cornered. He said as the army of Dullahans behind him cheered, raising their swords...


	7. The Third Warrior

As the sun rose, the light went through the window, hitting Flonne's face, waking her up. As stretched and yawned, she noticed Meyu yawning too.

"Good morning Meyu." She said cheerfully. Meyu meowed replying. "Good morning Laha..." She was about to say before she saw that he was gone. She began to worry where he might be. "In his current condition, he shouldn't be walking around!" She thought to herself, panicking. Suddenly, she heard the door open, and Laharl and a Blade Knight was in the hall looking at her.

"Laharl!" Flonne said relieved. Meyu meowed to him as a hello. "Where were you?" Flonne asked.

"...we need to talk." Laharl said sighing.

As Flonne got out of bed, she followed Laharl to a dining room where breakfast was being served. As they got the food, with Meyu eating the sausage they had there, Laharl started telling her what he was told about the assembly. A few minutes after Laharl explained things to Flonne, she gasped.

"They want you to what?!" Flonne shouted gasping.

"You heard what I said. They want me to fight one of their best students." Laharl replied.

"But you can't! Not in your condition! And why do you have to anyway?!" Flonne asked, still a bit shocked.

"They're rules. Since I didn't show the emblem myself, I have to fight one of the top students in this academy in order to be part of the assembly. They can't have an assembly either unless I'm in it, because I'm the one the assembly will be discussing about." Laharl said while eating his breakfast.

"But do they even know that your poisoned?" she said still a bit worried.

"You don't think I've been telling them that? They think it's fair since the student would be fighting an 'Overlord'." Laharl grunted.

"Well...who are you fighting anyway?"

Laharl shrugged. "Don't know, all I do know is that they said I would be fighting a Majinn that joined just a few weeks ago. They're quite surprised he already advanced in his studies faster than any other student so now they want to test his strength too." Laharl said, scuffing down the rest of his food.

At the dining hall door, they heard the Blade Knight they met yesterday at the door shouting.

"Laharl? Laharl! You are to report to the testing zone outside for your battle!" She shouted.

"And that's my que." Laharl said as he got up from the table. While walking to the door, he grabbed one of the sausages that Meyu was holding and ate it. Meyu hissed at this.

Meanwhile at the academy armory, Laharl's opponent was gearing up for the match. He was covered in a dark robe, his face concealed by darkness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The opponet's assistant asked.

"Hmph, it won't take long to beat him." The mysterious figure said smirking.

"But you're fighting the overlord!" The assistant shouted. She suddenly froze. Her eyes went wide as she looked down; she saw a large blade, one that belonged to Laharl's challenger, piercing through her heart. Blood dripped from her wound and mouth, as she looked up, she saw an evil glare from her killer.

"Let's get one thing straight." The opponent said, moving his face right up to the assistant's. "Xeta is the Overlord, Laharl is nothing!" He shouted as he took the blade out of the demon. The demon collapsed shortly after, dead. "Even if he somehow makes a miracle and does win, he'll die from the poison. Either way, the master's plan will go as followed." The demon said grinning evily as he walked out the door to the stage.

Fireworks were going off as Laharl entered the arena, as well as streamers.

"It looks like they were expecting you." Flonne said while walking behind him.

"Hey, where's that stupid cat?" Laharl asked before his answer came to him. Meyu jumped on his back and started licking his cheek. "Ah, hey get off!" Flonne chuckled a little.

"Awww, she's wishing you good luck." Flonne said as Meyu meowed reassuring her.

"I won't need luck, I'm the overlord remember? Now, if you would please, GET OFF!" Laharl yelled, as the poison was already starting to hurt him.

"Meyu, come here." Laharl said cheerfully, tapping her hands with her legs as if she was a normal animal. Meyu got off of Laharl and stood near Flonne. "Don't strain yourself Laharl, or the poison will affect you faster." Flonne said a bit worried.

"Relax Flonne. Like I said, it's just another student." Laharl said, trying to make sure she wouldn't worry that much. Laharl walked towards the stage. As he walked, a Blade Knight came up to them.

"Please follow me. We have your seats ready." She said, bowing. As Flonne and Meyu followed her outside, she saw hundreds of different warriors and mages, cheering at the event of the fight that was about to start. As they walked up the stairs, they finally came to their seats. "Please, enjoy the fight." The Blade Knight said cheerfully as she left.

At long last, Laharl and his challenger came onto the stage on opposite sides. There was a referee on the center of the stage. Both of them finally stopped as they reached the center of the stage.

"Ok, here are the rules." The referee said, looking at each of them. "One on one battle. The winner will be the last one standing. And there is to be no ki..." The referee was about to say before being stabbed by Laharl's challenger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last thing you were about to say." The challenger said, grinning. As he took the sword out, everyone gasped, except Laharl who was just surprised.

"Hmph, it's interesting to see an opponent that's ruthless. I like that." Laharl said smirking.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The challenger replied.

"So tell me, who are you?" Laharl asked pointing at the challenger. The challenger smirked as he removed his hood revealing himself. Laharl stared shocked. It look just like Xeta and Seta, but with grey hair and orange eyes.

"My name is Deta." He said, licking the blood from his sword.

"Do you work for Xeta?!" Laharl shouted, taking out his sword.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Deta said, grinning. As he raised his sword, a dark sphere rose from the bottom of the sword into the air. Before Laharl could figure out what was happening, the entire stage was covered in complete darkness. Everyone around the stadium gasped, wondering what was happening.

"Laharl!" Flonne shouted worried. Suddenly, there was an explosion in a part of the academy, and everyone was running scared. "What's happening?!" Flonne shouted worried. She heard Meyu hiss at a wall near the stadium. As the dust started to disperse, armies upon armies of Dullahan were charging in. Standing in the middle of the collapsed wall was Xeta. He grinned evily.

"And now the real fun can begin." He said smirking.


	8. Darkness! Laharl vs Deta Final Chapter

Author: Word of advice, music usually helps with the stunning effects in some of these battles. For this one, I would suggest using Sepiroth Final boss theme while reading.

_____________________________________________________________________

Laharl was surrounded by a huge dome of shadow. No wonder where he looked, all he could see is pitch black. Even his own hands were black. There was no light, no sound from the outside,

No anything. Suddenly, Laharl felt a slash on his back, as he screamed in pain. He suddenly kneeled as the pain continued to grow. He then heard a maniacal laughter from nowhere.

"How do you like the void?" Deta said. Laharl couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. The dome made it seem like it was coming from everywhere, as he heard echoes surrounding him from the Majinn. "In it, there is no escape. There is no light. And for you, there is no way to survive." He said chuckling. Laharl felt his arm being slashed next, as blood dripped from his arm to the ground. He put his other hand on his arm to stop the bleeding, even though it was still dripping. The only thing making matters worse for him is the poison that was adding to the amount of pain he was already feeling.

"You're a coward!" Laharl shouted, even though he had no idea where Deta was at the time. Deta just laughed as a reply.

"I may be a coward, but for the so called 'overlord' imagine how disgraceful that must be!" Deta yelled. Laharl knew he had a point. He found it such a disgrace that he was being beaten by a coward. "You know, you got guts...for now. So I'm going to make you a deal: pledge your loyalty to the master, or your going to die!" Deta said chuckling to himself.

"Hell no!" I am not pledging any loyalty to a fake overlord!" Laharl shouted reply. He felt another slash on his leg as he said this.

"How dare you insult the true overlord!" Deta said angrily. Laharl started to hear a swirling of some sort. As he looked off to the distance, he saw a swirl of blades coming right at him. Reacting quickly, he grabbed his cosmic blade and raised it in front of him defending himself before the swirl of swipes landed on his body. He struggled keeping his grip on the sword as the tremor of slashes kept coming one after another. Laharl tried slashing back as he found a time to counter, but he missed as he felt his sword only hitting bare wind.

"What's wrong?" Deta said laughing. "Too hard to see? Let me make things easier for you." He said as Laharl heard him snap his fingers. All of the sudden, everything in a 10 foot radius around Laharl was visible. Laharl looked a bit shocked as around him were four Detas', one on each side.

"Dopplegangers!" Laharl screamed, wincing a bit from the pain.

"Smart, aren't we?" All the doppelgangers' said at the same time raising their blades. They all suddenly rushed at Laharl. Laharl used his quick speed, slashing at each one. But everyone he striked, suddenly disappeared as he hit them. Laharl started to cough a little bit of blood.

"Show yourself!" Laharl demanded shouting. He felt a drip of blood from the sky, realizing it was his own. As Laharl looked up, he saw Deta, preparing to strike his blade. Laharl tried to react, but the poison made it hard for him to move. He screamed in agony, as he felt the blade slashing him right on his chest, going from his shoulder, across down to his leg on the other side. Laharl collapsed, as he went wide eye in disbelief.

"Such...power..." Laharl said grobbling in pain. Laharl tried to get away, crawling while on his chest to get away from Deta. Deta just laughed evily as he saw this.

"Is this truly the power of the overlord?!" Deta said a hysterically and disappointed. "I was expecting a lot more than this pathetic excuse of a fight!" Deta said as he stabbed his blade into one of Laharl's leg, causing him to scream in more pain, and even more as Deta took it out. Now, Laharl felt completely immobile. The pain from the poison had completely made it impossible to move. Deta grabbed Laharl by the throat, raising him up till he was eye level with Deta. Laharl's head was down, not even able to bring it up to look.

"Ahh, come on. This was only for fun. Does it really hurt that much?" Deta said grinning. He raised his sword in stabbing motion ready to strike at Laharl's heart. "Oh, and don't worry about your little angle friend." Deta said, still grinning. Laharl's ear twitched a bit as he heard this. "I'll make sure to take very good care of her." Deta said sarcastically, rushing his sword to Laharl's heart.

Suddenly, Laharl grabbed the sword, shaking a bit, just a few inches away from his skin. Deta face went to anger as he tried to keep pushing the sword into Laharl's heart. Even though he had not received one single blow, not a drop of sweat, he could not strike the weakened and diseased demon holding it with only one sword.

"Let's make one thing clear..." Laharl said as rage was building up in his voice. Deta saw blood still trickling down his mouth. "If you ever, so much as raise a hand on Flonne..." Laharl stammered raising his head. Deta looked at him, a little shocked, as he saw the hatred from Laharl's eyes. "I'll kill you!" Laharl shouted, as he punched the face of Deta with his other hand, sending him flying. Deta released his grip on Laharl and the sword as he was punched.

As Deta looked again, Laharl was standing right in front of him, shocked at the demon's sudden energy. Laharl raised his sword right up to Deta's nose as Deta looked at him terrified. "Nightsever!" Shouted Laharl as suddenly grabbed Deta in the throat, and sent him throwing into the sky. Laharl jumped up quickly. As Deta looked down, Laharl was gone as he neared Deta. He then felt slashes on his chest, back, and both his sides. As Laharl made the final slash, a large light was enveloping Deta, then exploading. Light spread around everywhere, destroying the void Laharl was trapped in, and they were outside again.

"Laharl!" Flonne shouted cheerfully, seeing Laharl standing still alive and Deta, lying flat on his back. Laharl suddenly froze, as his eyes went blank and blood came dripping from his mouth. As Flonne screamed in terror, Laharl trembled a bit looking down as he saw a blade pierced right through him. When the blade finally came out, he collapsed onto his stomach, as he tried to turn his head to see who it was that stabbed him. He was shocked as he saw Xeta.

"I told you I would kill you." Xeta said smirking. "By the way, is this what you're looking for?" Xeta said grinning as he took a vial out of his pocket. Laharl stared at the vial as he knew what it was; it was the antidote. "You like it?" He asked Laharl smiling. "I found it in that one girl's room while checking for valuables." He said chuckling a little bit as oozes of blood came running out of Laharl's wounds. Soon, a small puddle formed from it, surrounding Laharl completely.

Flonne ran past the crowd of running people, trying to get to Laharl, when her arms were grabbed by 2 Dullahans.

"Let me go!" Flonne shouted as tears were swelling into her eyes. Out of nowhere, Meyu jumped onto the two guards and started attacking them, making them lose their grip on Flonne. As she tried running to Laharl again jumping onto the stage, she was only a few feet when he saw Xeta's blade right next to Laharl's head.

"Take a long good look Flonne." Xeta said grinning. "This is the last you'll ever see of your little hero here." He said laughing.

Flonne looked around trying to find something, when she saw the sword Deta dropped earliar. She knew that she wasn't good at fighting, especially with swords, so she got another idea as she raised the sword, pointing it directly to her neck. The Laharl, Xeta, and all the guards near him gasped at what she was about to do.

"If you kill Laharl, then I shall kill myself as well!" Flonne shouted with an angry tone.

"Flonne...no..." Laharl said with pain in his voice as he tried raising a hand to Flonne.

"Shut up!" Xeta shouted as he kicked Laharl into the stomach, causing him to groan in more pain. "We need you for our master. Killing yourself will ruin everything!" Xeta shouted with an angered look at Flonne.

"It's your choice." Flonne shouted. "Either you spare him and I'll go with you, or you don't and I'll kill myself." She said as she moved the sword a little closer to her throat. Xeta looked at her angered, gritting his teeth. He finally made a decision.

"Fine, we'll give him the potion, after you drop the sword." Xeta said a bit irritated.

"Flonne no." Laharl said in his thoughts. Flonne sighed closing her eyes, dropping the sword. Two of the soldiers grabbed her arms shortly after.

"There. I did my end of the deal, now it's your turn!" Flonne shouted angered a bit.

"Oh, I don't know what you're talking about." Xeta said as he grinned. Flonne looked at him shocked.

"We had a deal though!" Flonne said worriedly.

"What deal? Last time I checked, the condition was I wouldn't kill him. You didn't say anything about giving him the antidote." Xeta said laughing evilly. Flonne gasped, as she struggled to get free. "And, since the poison isn't mine, therefore I didn't kill him." Xeta said as he threw the antidote away into the air. Flonne looked at it with tears rolling down her eyes.

"No! No! I need that to save him!" Flonne shouted as she kept struggling to get free. Her eyes went wide as she felt Xeta's fist smashing her into her chest, knocking her out. Xeta picked her up and put her over his shoulder carrying her. Out of nowhere, a dark portal opened. Small streaks of lightning appeared as Etna came out. She looked at Laharl sadly.

"I'm sorry Prince." Etna said as he eyes started to water a bit.

"Isn't it nice to know you got someone who cares about you so much Laharl? At least this will give you a lot of thinking time about how much she cared...at least until the poison kills you." Xeta said smiling as he walked to the portal. "Oh yes, how I could forget. Soldiers, bring Deta as well." He said as two soldiers saluted him following his orders, picking up Deta and carrying him into the portal.

"No..." Laharl shouted a bit as more blood came out of his mouth.

"And with this, I bid you, a due." Xeta said as he walked into the portal with the other guards and soldiers. Etna just stared at Laharl who was still grobling in pain from the poison and bleeding to death.

"I never wanted this to happen." Etna sad a bit sadly. She walked over to Laharl as she unscrewed a cork, opening a vial. She kneeled down in front of him. "When you get better, run away as far as you can. Find anything to get away from here." She said with tears in her eyes, as she put the vial into his mouth. Laharl had no choice but to drink whatever she shoved into his mouth, as trying to breathe from his mouth only caused blood to come out.

As soon as it was empty, she got up. "I'll try to help Flonne in anyway I can." She said, looking at Laharl with a tear rolling down her face. "Just please...please run away as far as you can." She said sadly as she walked into the portal, that closed shortly after.

"Etna..." Laharl mumbled before blacking out. All that surrounded him was a void. Comeplete darkness.


End file.
